1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to strollers having reversible handles.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers have been equipped with a reversible handle for pushing the stroller in different directions. With the handle in one position, the stroller can be pushed in a forward or normal direction. In this direction, the standard toddler seat typically faces forward. The handle is then reversed to a second position in which the handle is positioned in front of the toddler seat to push the stroller in a reverse direction. In the reverse position, the toddler seat faces the handle and thus the caregiver.
The handles of these strollers are often configured with a pivot point and a handle latch. The handle typically pivots or rotates about the pivot points between the normal and reverse positions. The handle latch then retains the handle in a selected position when latched, releasing the handle when unlatched.
The pivot points or latch mechanisms too often create significant pinch points where a child or a caregiver can be pinched during the repositioning of the handle. Unfortunately, these pinch points can result in high loads generated at the shear or pinch point because the typical handle hits a mechanical, exposed stop near the handle pivot points while the caregiver is still adjusting and applying a force to the handle.
The potential for pinch points is also presented during a folding operation on these and other strollers. Strollers can often be released from a set-up or in-use configuration for folding to a folded configuration for storage. To that end, the strollers typically include a fold latch on each side of the stroller. The fold latch usually retains the stroller in the set-up or in-use configuration when latched. Releasing the fold latch(es) then allows the stroller frame to fold at a number of frame pivot points, the structures of which are typically separate from the structures of the handle pivot points. Each of the separate structures also potentially creates a separate pinch point as well. Like the handle latch pinch points, the fold latch pinch points are often exposed at child-accessible levels or positions at which a significant force can be generated when a caregiver is acting on two frame or latch mechanism components to fold the stroller.